Galerion The Mystic
Galerion The Mystic Treść Oryginał= Galerion The Mystic by Asgrim Kolsgreg During the early bloody years of the Second Era, Vanus Galerion was born under the name Trechtus, a serf on the estate of a minor nobleman, Lord Gyrnasse of Sollicich-on-Ker. Trechtus' father and mother were common laborers, but his father had secretly, against the law of Lord Gyrnasse, taught himself and then Trechtus to read. Lord Gyrnasse had been advised that literate serfs were an abomination of nature and dangerous to themselves and their lords, and had closed all bookstalls within Sollicich-on-Ker. All booksellers, poets, and teachers were forbidden, except within Gyrnasse's keep. Nevertheless, a small scale smuggling operation kept a number of books and scrolls in circulation right under Gyrnasse's shadow. When Trechtus was eight, the smugglers were found and imprisoned. Some said that Trechtus's mother, an ignorant and religious woman fearful of her husband, was the betrayer of the smugglers, but there were other rumors as well. The trial of the smugglers was nonexistant, and the punishment swift. The body of Trechtus' father was kept hanging for weeks during the hottest summer Sollicich-on-Ker had seen in centuries. Three months later, Trechtus ran away from Lord Gyrnasse's estate. He made it as far as Alinor, half-way across Sumurset Isle. A band of troubadours found him nearly dead, curled up in a ditch by the side of the road, nursed him to health, and employed him as an errand boy in return for food and shelter. One of the troubadours, a soothsayer named Heliand began testing Trechtus' mind and found the boy, though shy, to be preternaturally intelligent and sophisticated given his circumstances. Heliand recognized in the boy a commonality, for Heliand had been trained on the Isle of Artaeum as a mystic. When the troupe was performing in the village of Potansa on the far eastern end of Sumurset, Heliand took Trechtus, then a boy of eleven, to the Isle of Artaeum. The Magister of the Isle, Iachesis, recognized potential in Trechtus and took him on as pupil, giving him the name of Vanus Galarion. Vanus trained his mind on the Isle of Artium, as well as his body. Thus was the first Archmagister of the Mages Guild trained. From the Psijics of the Isle of Artaeum, he received his training. From his childhood of want and injustice, he received his philosophy of sharing knowledge. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Galerion Mistyk pióra Asgrima Kolsgrega Podczas wczesnych krwawych lat drugiej ery, Vanus Galerion narodził się jako Trechtus, chłop na włościach pomniejszego szlachcica, Lorda Gyrnasse z Sollicich-on-Ker. Rodzice Trechtusa byli zwykłymi wyrobnikami, ale jego ojciec w tajemnicy, łamiąc prawo Lorda Gyrnasse, nauczył się, a później Trechtusa, czytać. Lord Gyrnasse usłyszał kiedyś, że chłop umiejący czytać stanowi obrazę natury, a także zagrożenie dla siebie i swego pana. Zamknął więc wszystkie kramy z książkami w Sollicich-on-Ker. Wypędzono księgarzy, poetów i nauczycieli, oprócz tych z twierdzy Gyrnasse'a. Pomimo tego, niewielka inicjatywa przemytnicza obracała księgami i zwojami tuż pod bokiem Gyrnasse'a. Gdy Trechtus miał osiem lat, przemytników ujęto i uwięziono. Niektórzy mówili, że matka Trechtusa, ciemna i religijna kobieta bojąca się męża, zdradziła przemytników, lecz słyszy się i inne rzeczy. Procesu nie było, a przemytników szybko ukarano. Ciało ojca Trechtusa wisiało tygodniami najgorętszego lata, jakiego od wieków nie doznało Sollicich-on-Ker. Trzy miesiące później, Trechtus uciekł z włości Lorda Gyrnasse. Dotarł aż do Alinoru, przebywszy pół Wyspy Sumurset. Półżywego, leżącego w przydrożnym rowie, znalazła grupa trubadurów, wyleczyli go i zatrudnili jako chłopca na posyłki, w zamian za wikt i miejsce do spania. Jeden z trubadurów, wieszczek imieniem Heliand, zaczął testować umysł chłopca, i okazało się, że choć nieśmiały, chłopiec jest nadludzko inteligentny i wyrobiony, zważywszy na okoliczności. Heliand odkrył w chłopcu pewne podobieństwo, gdyż sam przeszedł szkolenie na mistyka na wyspie Artium. Gdy trupa grała we wsi Potansa na wschodnim krańcu Sumursetu, Heliand zabrał Trechtusa, który miał wtedy jedenaście lat, na wyspę Artaeum. Uczony Mag wyspy, Iachesis, rozpoznał w chłopcu potencjał i przyjął go na swego ucznia, nadając mu imię Vanus Galerion. Vanus ćwiczył na wyspie Artaeum swój umysł, a także ciało. W ten sposób szkolił się pierwszy Profesor Nauk Magicznych gildii magów. Od Psijiców z wyspy Artaeum otrzymał szkolenie. Od dzieciństwa pełnego biedy i niesprawiedliwości, swą filozofię dzielenia się wiedzą. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki